Grub
The Grub, also known as the Cyber Grub or Yellow Android, is an android/cyborg enemy from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and a playable skin in Plazma Burst 2 custom maps. This enemy first made an appearance in the early levels of Plazma Burst: Forward to the past. Although the Grub is not as well armored and not well armed (unlike its counterpart, the Elite Grub), it can still be a formidable foe. The Grub is only known to use a basic energy weapon that fires a single yellow projectile, but since the Grub has a cannon on each arm, it fires both simultaneously. They are first encountered on the second level of the first game, and last encountered on level 4. The Grub skin was added into Plazma Burst 2 as a part of the Version 1.20 update. However, its Arm Cannon no longer works, possibly because of balance issues it would bring in, or simply engine constraints. Grubs are known to battle against the Human Soldiers. The reason for this is unknown. It's possible they are a hostile invading force, or a weapon by the Human Soldiers having gone wrong. Weapon variety Arm Cannon Grubs have an integrated single-shot/shotgun type weapon in their arm. The arm cannon fires a single yellow projectile and has a fairly slow fire rate, but it deals medium-high damage. The arm cannon is not a particularly dangerous, and can be avoided if a Grub is dispatched quickly. However, it does have high knock back. All Grubs, Elite included, found in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past have some kind of variant of this weapon. Trivia * This character has rather slow movement speed in Plazma Burst 2. This could be due to the armor. * The Grub looks like a large, humanoid bee. * Because of their design and being located on an asteroid, the Grubs could possibly be a type of mining cyborg. * Despite being told to be "Androids", they make loud grunts that sound more like an alien, and in PB2, they bleed a yellow substance instead of metal sparks like the PB2 androids. This could possibly infer to the fact that Grubs could be cyborgs. ** In the original game, disabling blood also disabled the yellow "sparks" all varieties of Grub emit upon taking damage; this could mean it is intended to be blood. * There's the possibility that the Grubs could have been a failed experiment or mutated humans made by an unknown race or the Falkoks. * Grubs are likely used as forward communication operators, for they have a large backpack which houses a radio. They also lack the firepower of their cousins because they are likely meant more for a means of communication with troops on the front-line rather then actual combat. * Judging by the fact that their elite counterpart uses the Ray Rifle, it is possible that the Grubs are in some way related to the mysterious TCoRR faction that has been hinted at to exist in the series. Gallery Grub FTP.png|A Grub from the first game. Grub Shooting.png|A Grub firing its Arm Cannon. chars0016.jpg|Grub icon Arm_Cannons.png|Grub Arm Cannon 78.PNG|Grub PSI Blades (yes) 136.PNG|Grub PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Cyborgs Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Update 1.20 Category:Androids Category:Characters